1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bodybuilding exercises and more particularly to a specialized handle grip and method for exercising pectoral muscles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Body strength and a well toned body have long been admired as a personal achievement and one that more and more people strive for worldwide. Presently, Millions of people workout on a daily basis for health reasons, personal satisfaction and appearance, as well as for competition. Bodybuilding as a sport began in the late nineteenth century and continued to gain in popularity into the mid and late nineteenth century. Most people are familiar with bodybuilding as a competitive sport wherein the competitors display their physiques to a panel of judges. The judges then assign points based on their aesthetic appearance to determine the winner of the competition.
Bodybuilding is the process of maximizing muscle hypertrophy through the combination of proper caloric intake, rest and weight training. As the sport evolved and progressed, the goals have become increasing muscle mass while also achieving muscle symmetry and definition. These goals are accomplished through improved training techniques, better nutrition and more effective equipment. Newer innovations in equipment used for the weight training aspect of bodybuilding have facilitated the targeting of specific muscle groups for development, and in many instances individual muscles can be individually targeted for sculpting by specific exercises.
The upper body is a primary target for development by serious bodybuilders and amateurs alike, and the most targeted muscles in the upper body are the muscles of the chest region, namely the pectoral muscles. Many exercises are available to use for development of both the major and minor pectorals and are designed around the use of either free weights or weight machines. Some of these exercises are tailored to work the upper pectorals such as the incline press, and some are tailored to work the lower pectorals. The most popular exercises that are currently used to work the lower pectoral region are the dumbbell fly, decline press, and weighted dip. Although these exercises do develop the lower pectoral area, they are very basic and can oftentimes result in the area being overworked. The result of this overworking is the creation of more muscle than is needed thus giving the chest area an unwanted drooping effect.
Cross cable exercises are also effective in developing the pectoral muscles. Cross cable exercises can take on various forms using either high cables or low cables. Cable exercises in general typically involve a wire rope cable threaded through a series of pulleys to properly orient the cable with respect to the individual performing the exercise. One end of the cable is affixed to a weight for providing a desired resistance, and the other end of the cable has a grip attached thereto for the individual to grasp with his hands. The most common grip is a ‘stirrup’ grip wherein a tubular handle is grasped by the individual performing the exercise and the handle is attached to the cable by a Y-shaped feature extending from the ends of the tubular handle and converging at the end of the cable, thus defining a triangularly shaped void through which the individual can place his hands to facilitate gripping the handle.
I have discovered that the most effective means for developing the lower pectoral muscle is by using a low cable exercise. The low cable exercise is generally one wherein the cable is oriented to provide resistance when an individual's hand is raised from an initial low position with an upward movement toward the individual's upper body. The use of standard stirrup grips when performing this exercise generally results in the palm of exerciser's hand being substantially vertically oriented and parallel with the trunk of his body at the end of the exercise. However, the low cable exercise is most effective when the exerciser's hand remains substantially parallel to the floor and facing upward.
Thus what is desired is an exercise grip for use during low cable pectoral exercises and that promotes maintaining the exerciser's palm in an upwardly facing orientation and parallel to the floor and a method for using the grip.